


Viaje Interdimensional

by Juditcast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Multiverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juditcast/pseuds/Juditcast
Summary: Universo Alternativo.Daisy después de la temporada 4 de Agentes de SHIELD no viaja al futuro con sus amigos sino que viaja a otra dimensión por su seguridad ya que sospechan que ella destruye el planeta y la forma de demostrar que no es cierto es que ella no esté en el planeta en el momento del suceso.Por otro lado en Tierra 1, Oliver Queen es el nuevo alcalde de Sart City, su hermana ha vuelto con él, Oliver tiene que quedarse con su hijo y acaba de romper con su novia, Felicity a la cual últimamente nota algo rara.Universo completamente alternativo, muchos de los sucesos de la serie no ocurren, salvo que se indique lo contrario.No soy dueña de los personajes de Marvel y DC solo me quedo pensando que pasaría si...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Oliver Queen/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Tierra 1: Temporada 5 Arrow / Universo Alternativo/ temporada 3 Flash /temporada 2 Supergirl.

Las cosas estaban en relativa calma pero como siempre se dice la calma precede a la tormenta. Y eso es lo que más le inquietaba a Oliver, no es que su vida fuera perfecta, más bien al contrario. No necesitaba más problemas de los que no poder encargarse. Tenía a su cargo a su hijo William Queen Clayton ya que Samantha (Su madre) había fallecido hace 2 años (17 de mayo de 2017), y al no tener más familiares le había dado (con reticencia por su estilo de vida) la custodia a él. Lo que le había costado su relación con Felicity por ocultarle la existencia de este.

Por otra parte Thea Queen (quien se negaba a cambiar su apellido por Merlyn) aún estaba centrada en ayudar a su hermano con la alcaldía y a Quentin con su puesto de teniente de alcalde.

Felicity ayudaba al equipo Arrow a pesar de no estar ya con Oliver sin ningún rencor. Diggle está en el equipo como "Spartan" ayudando a Oliver a combatir el crimen en la Nueva Star City.

Tierra 616: Temporada 4 Agentes de SHIELD/ Universo Alternativo.

Acababan de terminar con Aida, el tema ya estaba resuelto y por fin parecía que llegaba la ansiada calma. Hasta que llego la tormenta, sabían que eran buscados por el ejército de los Estados Unidos a causa de los actos de Aida pero no era la primera vez ni sería la última que tenía que huir. Por algo SHIELD tenía escondites por todo el país y en varios países sin extradición en los que podrían esconderse sin temor al ejército, ya que el intento de capturarlos sería considerado acto terrorista y castigado con el inicio de un ataque militar hacia todo el país.

Coulson tenía un plan (o eso es lo que decía), así que allí se encontraban todos sentados en aquella cafetería solos, cuando entro un grupo de hombres armados que los capturo y se los llevo a un lugar desconocido. Los llevaron a una habitación cerrada frente a una piedra y los dejaron allí. Mientras Leo Fitz y Daisy son sedados y transportados a otra base por estos mismos hombres.

En la habitación sellada se encuentran Coulson, May, Mack, Elena y Simmons cuando la piedra se transforma en líquido y los engulle llevándolos a otro lugar desconocido.

Fitz y Skye se despiertan en una base de Shield desconocida para ellos, acompañados de una niña, su madre y un hombre mayor, quienes más tarde se presentan como Robin, una niña que ve el futuro; Polly, la madre de la niña y Enoch, un ser de otro planeta que se encontró con Robin y vio que ésta a través de sus dibujos predijo el fin del planeta Tierra.

En el futuro creían que Daisy había provocado el final de la Tierra al desgarrarla en dos pero la verdad es que Talbot se volvía loco, se inyectaba Gavitonium, este lo corrompía y en su búsqueda de más poder absorbía a Daisy y con sus poderes se descontrolaba y destruía el mundo.

Fitz era necesario en el presente para poder ayudar en el futuro, pero Daisy estaba en peligro y necesitaban ponerla a salvo por lo que Enoch les ayudo mientras preparaban a Fitz para el viaje que le esperaba. Enoch utilizo uno de los inventos alienígenas para atravesar Multiversos en una misma línea del tiempo, es decir, que todo el tiempo que estuviera fuera es el mismo tiempo que pasaba en el mundo actual. Era muy importante que Daisy estuviera fuera mientras todo se solucionaba para que no pudieran repetirse los sucesos, podían ser desde varios meses hasta años depende de cómo saliera todo. Incluso en el peor de los casos si Talbot volvía a descontrolarse era muy importante que nunca pudiera llegar a Daisy para volverse más poderoso y pudieran buscar otra forma de neutralizarlo.

Daisy se preparó una bolsa de huida estándar de SHIELD, dinero de distintos países, ropa cómoda para correr, tinte de pelo por si en ese multiverso ya hubiera una Daisy Johnson y tuviera que esconderse, y armas de distinto tipo por si no tenía acceso a sus poderes o era capturada e incapacitada.

Enoch volvió con un transportador de Multiverso e iba a enviarla a la Tierra 1 donde no existían SHIELD, HIDRA o Daisy Johnson y donde los alienígenas no habían llegado a la Tierra.

(Aclaración: en la tierra de Oliver, la madre de Daisy nació en su año correspondiente al no tener su poder tuvo una vida normal y murió de forma natural, su padre nació muchos años después, fue voluntario a china donde también se enamoró y se caso teniendo una hija a la que le pusieron un nombre distinto y la cual tampoco tenía ningún tipo de poder)


	2. Revisión del perímetro y casualidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy empieza su viaje

Tierra 616. Punto de vista de Daisy

\- Cuando todo esté solucionado Coulson ira a buscarte. – Dijo Enoch mientras terminaba de montar el dispositivo de transporte en la base.

\- ¿Algo más que tenga que saber sobre el universo al que voy?

\- No, nada. Actúa con normalidad, busca un trabajo, pasa desapercibida. Nada que no hayas hecho antes cuando te ocultabas de SHIELD. – Dijo Enoch accionando el interruptor que activaba el dispositivo.

Se abre una brecha negra en la pared y Daisy cogiendo sus bolsas la atraviesa con decisión confiando en Coulson.

Tierra 1. Punto de vista del narrador.

  


De repente se abre una brecha y aparece Daisy algo desorientada durante unos segundos. Mira a sus alrededor y no ve nada, está en medio de la nada, al no existir SHIELD ya no se encuentra en su base sino en mitad de un bosque de lo que ella piensa que es Estados Unidos ya que solo ha viajado de Universo ni en el tiempo ni en el espacio.

Comprueba todas sus pertenencias y sus poderes, estando todo en perfecto estado coge una brújula de la bolsa que le ha preparado Fitz y emprende su camino al Norte para ver si encuentra alguna ciudad para esconderse. Repasando su historia de portada para explicar porque ha aparecido de la nada sin documentación sigue caminando el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche hasta que llega a Star City, ciudad que no conoce porque no se encuentra en su universo, busca un hotel donde quedarse y se alegra al ver que utilizan dólares (al preparar la bolsa echo más dólares que del resto de billetes). Alquila una habitación para una semana por si tardará más de lo esperado en fabricarse una identidad falsa.

Ya en la habitación instalada saca su portátil de confianza y en poco tiempo ya estaba dentro del sistema (más rápido que la primera vez que se metió para eliminar a Mary Sue y crear a Skye, que lejano parecían esos tiempos), en una hora ya había comprobado que no existía ninguna Daisy Johnson, había creado su partida de nacimiento oculta (por si la necesitará), su licencia de conducir con algunas multas de aparcamiento (para que fuera más creíble), se había empadronado en Star City y había puesto un registro de notas para los estudios obligatorios que había cursado para poder solicitar un trabajo.

Solicito una cita para renovar el pasaporte por pérdida o robo y al día siguiente presentando su partida de nacimiento y pagando la tasa necesaria ya lo tenía todo en regla y estaba preparada para buscar trabajo.

No podía llamar la atención, así que Hacker o Agente estaba fuera de la lista de posibles trabajos. Tenía que ser un trabajo discreto, sin experiencia y que la mantenga ocupada mientras se integraba.

Lo primero que hizo fue entrar al primer centro comercial que vio y comprar ropa para trabajar y para las entrevistas, ya que no era lo mejor presentarse allí con un mono de Shield o de camuflaje.

Entro en la primera tienda y compro blusas, camisetas, vaqueros y ropa interior simple. Al salir se acercó a una cafetería que había cerca de un parque del centro comercial.

Ya sentada en la cafetería, siendo persona con un café en la mano, se puso a mandar solicitudes de entrevistas masivas a varios trabajos sin experiencia. Hasta el momento tenía varios en los que podría optar, camarera (no sería la primera vez), niñera (después de todo ayudaba en el orfanato con los pequeños hasta que se fue), limpiadora de hogar y aunque no debería y como última opción guardaespaldas (ya vería como justificar que está cualificada para este último puesto).

Mientras modificaba y creaba varios Curriculum Vitae para cada oferta de empleo vio a un niño alto, moreno y delgado acompañado de una mujer muy parecida caminando juntos mientras salían de una tienda de ropa infantil. Eso en sí no fue lo que llamo la atención de Daisy sino que siempre consciente de su entorno noto que eran seguidos por dos personas detrás de ellos y otras dos sospechosas estaban vigilándolos desde la entrada. Ignorando todos sus instintos, decidió meterse de lleno en la situación. Rápidamente, sin pensar mucho recogió todas sus cosas y se acercó a los que ella pensaba que eran madre e hijo de compras.

\- Hola tía, ¿Cuánto tiempo? Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, que casualidad que nos encontremos aquí, ¿Habéis terminado ya? ¿Te acompaño al coche y así vamos a tomar un café y nos ponemos al día?- Dijo Daisy mientras se acercaba a la madre y le susurraba – Sígueme la corriente, te están siguiendo 4 hombres con mala pinta.

\- Holaaa, si hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, tengo el coche aparcado en la entrada principal, vente y nos tomamos algo en mi casa- Dijo la mujer poniéndose rápidamente alerta, cosa que Daisy noto enseguida, ya que la actitud de la mujer cambio radicalmente, recordándole un poco a May, aunque May la hubiera matado si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida por 4 personas tan indiscretas como esos hombres que tenían pinta de inexpertos.

\- Perfecto, hola ¿y este hombrecito quién es? – Dijo Daisy dirigiéndose al niño y poniéndose estratégicamente entre él y los matones, mientras la mujer pulsaba discretamente el número 1 del marcado rápido de su móvil.

\- Perdona, no te lo he presentado, que cabeza tengo. Es mi sobrino William, tenía que comprar ropa nueva porque su padre no tiene ni idea y le ha pedido a su tía favorita que lo traiga de compras.

\- Eso no es cierto tía Thea, tú querías renovar mi armario porque decías que no te gustaba nada de lo que Oliver... papa me había comprado. – Dijo el niño, William, algo incómodo mientras su tía y esta mujer lo sacaban rápida y discretamente del centro comercial, sin saber porque.

\- Hola William, ¿Puedo llamarte Will? Yo soy Daisy una amiga de tu tía. – Dijo Daisy ya al lado de un coche lujoso, el de Thea supuso, distrayendo a William mientras veía a su tía mirar hacia el centro comercial con el teléfono en la mano como esperando una llamada.

\- Vale, me gusta Will. – Dijo Will todavía ajeno a todo.

Mientras el móvil de Thea sonó, era Oliver ya estaba todo resuelto, era seguro volver a casa y tendrían que reforzar la seguridad para William ya que aunque su puesto de alcalde era muy reciente con sus decisiones se había buscado enemigos rápidamente.

\- Daisy, muchas gracias por la ayuda, mi hermano ya lo ha resuelto todo con la policía. Perdona por ser tan indiscreta pero ¿Cómo has visto que nos estaban vigilando? ¿Tienes algún entrenamiento?

\- No ha sido nada Thea, lo cierto es que tengo entrenamiento como escolta y esa gente no era buena disimulando, os miraban los 4 fijamente pendientes de todos los detalles.

\- Bueno no sabes cómo me alegro de que te acercaras a mí al ver la situación. De verdad que estoy en deuda contigo, toma una tarjeta con mi número, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en preguntarme, ¿vale?- Dijo Thea dándole su tarjeta, "Thea Queen Tlfn: 555 666 777 Jefe de Estado Mayor Star City".

\- No es necesario Thea, no ha sido nada. Bueno me tengo que ir, espero que si nos vemos otra vez sea en otras circunstancias. Adiós Will, encantada de haberte conocido.- Dijo Daisy despidiéndose de ellos y cogiendo todas sus cosas para irse de vuelta al hotel.

De vuelta al cuartel del Equipo Arrow todo era un desastre, no habían conseguido descubrir cuál de sus enemigos habían contratado a esos hombres para vigilar a su hijo. Ni siquiera sabían si era porque alguien había descubierto que él era Arrow o si era algún empresario enfadado por las nuevas leyes que estaba aprobando para la ciudad. Rápidamente se quitó el traje y fue directo a casa para reunirse con Thea y Will.

Casa Queen

Thea había llegado a la casa y sabía que era cuestión de minutos que llegara su hermano por lo que mando a Will con la niñera/tutora a su habitación para continuar con los deberes mientras se servía una copa y esperaba en el salón.

15 minutos y 2 copas después entro por la puerta principal Oliver buscando a Thea y Will, al ver a su hermana esperando se acercó rápidamente para que le comente tranquila y detalladamente todo lo que había pasado en el centro comercial.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Estaba saliendo de comprar ropa con Will cuando se nos ha acercado una mujer joven que me ha dicho que le siguiera la corriente para salir de allí porque habían varias personas siguiéndonos, entonces los he visto, eran 4 hombres vestidos de negro, dos detrás de nosotros y otros dos en la entrada. Perdóname, estaba tan centrada en lo que nos faltaba por comprar y en Will que no me he dado cuenta de que nos seguían. Lo sien – Dijo Thea rápidamente casi sin respirar algo estresada, cuando Oliver la corto.

\- Thea... Thea, tranquila, respira, ya está, no ha pasado nada, me has podido llamar a tiempo y estoy intentado dejarlo resuelto ya. No sabemos si os perseguían porque soy el alcalde o si es por mi otro trabajo, pero hasta que esto esté terminado tenemos que continuar reforzando tu entrenamiento. Tu sola hubieras podido terminar con ellos – Dijo Oliver

\- Ya lo sé, pero habría llamado mucho la atención hacia nosotros y no es justamente lo que necesitamos ahora mismo. Necesitamos guardar las apariencias, necesitamos un guardaespaldas. Como cuando tu volviste de la isla.

\- Ahora mismo me pongo a ello, voy a hablar con Diggle y Quentin para que me ayuden a buscar 2 guardaespaldas para que se incorporen mañana mismo.

Y como los problemas aman la compañía no hay un problema sin dos... o tres. Esa misma noche le informo a la cuidadora de William que iban a tener un guardaespaldas y está algo asustada le dijo que no iba a seguir trabajando para él por miedo a salir herida mientras buscaban acercarse al niño.

Ahora no solo tenía que entrevistar e investigar guardaespaldas sino que también una niñera que pudiera quedarse con William cuando él estuviera en el ayuntamiento o como Arrow.

Día siguiente, Oficina del alcalde.

Oliver estaba en su tercera entrevista, con la que parecía ser la persona perfecta para proteger a William, Richard 45 años, 1,85 m, amplia experiencia, serio, puntual y con total disponibilidad.

Mientras Thea ya tenía seleccionado a la persona que la iba a proteger Robert 30 años, 1,90m, con experiencia e incorporación inmediata.

Ambos habían superado la investigación de Felicity sin problemas y se incorporaron al trabajo esa misma mañana por lo que Dig volvió para "proteger" a Oliver y Richard fue a la mansión Queen acompañado por Thea mientras que esta buscaba niñeras para William.

Media hora mas tarde Thea estaba desquiciada, llevaba varias entrevistas y no había nadíe que le convenciera a todas les veía algún fallo, algunas directamente quería pasar de niñera a madrastra de William y se notaba de lejos como recorrían la casa con mirada avariciosa mientras preguntaban por el "señorito Oliver".

Cuando estaba perdiendo la paciencia completamente vio el curriculum de la siguiente chica:

"Daisy Johnson, 30 años, experiencia con niños desde recién nacidos hasta adolescentes, voluntaria en el Orfanato Santa Inés (adjunta carta de recomendación)."

Le sonaba mucho el nombre pero no lo reconoció hasta que vió la foto, era la chica que le había ayudado con Will el día anterior, Oliver estaría contento de conocerla.

Mientras le pedía a Felicity que investigará a Daisy continuo leyendo la carta de recomendación, minutos más tarde, puntual con su cita, entro Daisy acompañada por Robert, quien le aseguro que estaba todo en orden.

Fue la mejor entrevista que había tenido hasta ahora, Daisy estaba en modo trabajo, contestando a lo que se le preguntaba de forma concisa y sin vacilación mientras que le transmitía seguridad a Thea. Pasando a la siguiente fase Thea llamo a William para ver si le gustaba Daisy y estaba a gusto con ella ya que eso era lo primero, iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y él tenía que dar también su opinión.

Media hora más tarde y después de que Daisy ayudará a William con los deberes de matemáticas, Thea le informo que tendría que venir a la mañana siguiente para el último proceso donde su hermano la valoraría y en caso de ir todo bien le informaría de sus tareas, su contrato, los riesgos, etc...

Llamó a Oliver y le informo que ya tenían preseleccionada una candidata y que tendría que conocerla al día siguiente para darle el visto bueno. Felicity ya había llamado a Thea para dar el suyo.

Mientras Daisy visitaba apartamentos baratos en el centro y compraba un coche de segunda mano discreto pero con mucho espacio de color blanco para pasar desapercibida. Y tras ver 3 apartamentos "acogedores" o zulos, como ella prefirió llamarlos, encontró su apartamento casi perfecto, algo menos céntrico de lo que esperaba pero estaba cerca de una estación de autobuses para una salida rápida o distracción. Con una habitación principal, un baño y una cocina-comedor de tamaño medio, completamente amueblado y con un precio no muy alto al ser embargos del banco. El barrio... bueno, Daisy se alegró de que ya nunca estuviera indefensa, no era de lo mejor pero tampoco era el peor que había visto.

Se podría mudar a lo largo de la semana, lo que le venía algo mal si empezaba a trabajar al día siguiente pero ella buscaría la forma de conseguirlo. De momento volvió al hotel a investigar sobre la familia Queen para que nada le pillara desprevenida y descansar para el día siguiente, tenía que causar buena impresión.

Pronto amaneció y pasaron dos cosas casi simultáneamente, por un lado Oliver estaba entrenando en su gimnasio mientras, por otro lado, Daisy corría 20 km y se dirigía a apuntarse a un gym que había visto el día anterior cerca de su nuevo apartamento. Una hora de entrenamientos más tarde Oliver se preparaba para empezar el día mientras Daisy corría de vuelta al hotel para prepararse para su última entrevista con el padre de William.

Una hora más tarde Daisy estaba sentada en el salón principal de la mansión Queen esperando a Oliver. La primera impresión de Daisy para Oliver era la de una mujer con un aura de misterio, cariñosa, seria pero que había sufrido pérdidas. Viendo el informe de Felicity vio que sus padres habían fallecido a los meses de nacer ella y al no tener más familia fue a un orfanato y al ser mayor trabajo como niñera y voluntaria en orfanatos para ayudar niños que habían pasado por lo mismo (acotaciones de Thea). También indicaba que era la mujer que había ayudado a Thea y William dos días antes en el centro comercial.

Mientras la impresión de Daisy al ver entrar a Oliver fue de un hombre serio, reservado y peligroso. Le recordaba completamente a Melinda May, se notaba que Oliver también había perdido a alguien que le había marcado y además por los músculos, que se le notaban bajo el traje, se entrenaba. Oliver se presentó, le dio la mano y se sentó frente a ella a leer su curriculum y una carta que había al lado. Supuso que la había mandado investigar pero no estaba nerviosa ya que había hecho su mejor trabajo, no iba a encontrar ningún error en su historia.

Después de terminar de leer Oliver empezó a preguntar a Daisy.

\- Bueno Señorita Johnson, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermana y a mi hijo el otro día en el centro comercial, pero tengo que preguntarlo ¿Cómo sabía que los estaban siguiendo a ellos?

\- Como le dije a Thea, no fue nada y los hombres del centro comercial no eran nada discretos, se pasaron varios minutos mirándolos fijamente mientras dos de ellos se le acercaban directamente sin disimular nada. – Dijo con voz tranquila Daisy.

\- Ya pero ¿Qué es lo que te impulso a hacer algo? Podría haber salido herida en caso de que esas personas hubieran decidido atacar. – Dijo Oliver analizándola con la mirada.

\- La verdad es que solo pensaba en ayudar, pensé que si no habían hecho nada ya era porque esas personas no querían llamar la atención por lo que no harían nada con una testigo delante. – Dijo Daisy intentando y consiguiendo sonar inocente e indefensa. Siempre es mejor que te infravaloren ya que las personas a tu alrededor se confían y bajan la guardia, lo que te permite analizar sus puntos débiles.

Oliver confiando en su respuesta y en el visto bueno de Thea y Felicity empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre su experiencia y su reunión de ayer con William. 20 minutos de entrevista más tarde, Oliver estaba convencido de que Daisy sería buena para cuidar de William. Empezó a contarle sobre su horario, su contrato, las asignaturas con las que tendría que ayudar a William y le aviso que trabajaría con Richard para que lo que ocurrió el otro día no volviera a ocurrir pero que tendría que estar preparada por si volvía a pasar, por lo que tendría que trabajar con Diggle, guardaespaldas de confianza de Oliver, unas horas a la semana en clases de defensa personal.

A Daisy todo le pareció normal, después de todo Oliver Queen era el alcalde de la Star City y había causado mucho revuelo con sus nuevas políticas para el control de la corrupción de políticos y empresarios. Había ganado muchos enemigos rápidamente que podrían utilizar a su hijo para intentar chantajearlo o asustarlo y que se retracte. Lo único que le preocupaba un poco era como dar las clases con Diggle sin que este se diera cuenta de que ella ya tenía entrenamiento, igual o superior al suyo.

Aclarado todo Daisy firmo el contrato, el cual incluía una cláusula de confidencialidad, para trabajar por el período de un año y bastante bien pagado. Con toda la documentación legal firmada Oliver se fue al ayuntamiento acompañado de Dig mientras Daisy subió a despertar a William y revisar que tendrían que hacer durante el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/217927508-el-viaje-entre-dimensiones


	3. Investigaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy empieza a investigar a todas las personas a su alrededor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, he estado revisando mis historias y he descubierto un error en ellas por la app que utilizo y el corrector que usa con varios idiomas. Ya la he reiniciado y no debería volver a fallar, los cambios que hizo eran enormes y no se podía seguir la historia, perdón por las molestias. Cualquier cosa me podéis avisar en los comentarios.

Llevaban unos días con la rutina y Daisy cada vez desconfiaba más de Richard, había algo en él que le había sospechado, no se comportaba con un guardaespaldas normal. Al entrar en un nuevo entorno no revisaba los posibles peligros, las salidas y entradas, nada, estaba tranquilo casi como si estuviera en ese lugar no pasaría nada o no le importaría. También se fija que muchas veces y solo cuando estaban andando por la calle, intenta ponerse entre ella y Will pero ella nunca deja que eso pasará.

Tenía clase de karate dos veces a la semana en el centro, en un pequeño pero prestigioso gimnasio, estaba sentada con el resto de madres Daisy no puede evitar notar que Richard no estaba prestando toda la atención que debería, como si supiera que no iba a pasar nada tranquilamente en un rincón, una margarita le irritaba mucho la poca profesionalidad que mostraba y se ponía en modo agente. Localizó rápidamente una salida, el vestuario (sin ventanas) y una gran ventana que daba a la calle principal.

A mitad de clase y en cuestión de segundos sucedió todo, una gran furgoneta derrapaba por la calle, Daisy alerta se puso frente a la ventana mirando hacia la calle y más lentamente las demás madres se acercaron, entonces la puerta de la furgoneta se abrió y una persona enmascarada saco un arma de fuego y comenzó a disparar contra el gimnasio.

Muy discretamente Daisy activó su poder, con su vibración rompió el cristal de la ventana y desvió todas las balas unos centímetros para que impactaran en la fachada, mientras que para l disimular gritaba y empujaba para que todos se tumbaran en el suelo.

La furgoneta siguió su recorrido y salió a toda velocidad de la calle principal, en medio de toda la distracción que causó el ataque, Richard cogió a Will y salió corriendo del lugar. Rápidamente Daisy se encontró del suelo, donde se había tirado apartando a las madres y comenzó a correr detrás de Richard.

Richard iba corriendo, todo lo rápido que podría con un niño retorciéndose y dando golpes intentando soltarse, mientras Daisy al no tener ese peso comenzó a alcanzarlo. En cuestión de segundos estaba detrás de él intentando pensar como frenarlo sin daño daño a Will. La solución rápida era atacar las piernas mientras que cogía a Will de sus brazos y lo ponía detrás de ella. Cubrió a Will con su cuerpo cuando vio que Richard se levantaba y sacaba un arma, en un segundo se encontró con la pistola apuntando a su cabeza y al siguiente Richard estaba en el suelo con los brazos en la espalda sujetado por Daisy mientras sujetaba la pistola que le había quitado.

\- Will, cariño ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? Ven ponte a mi lado - Dijo Daisy mirando todavía la furgoneta que estaba al final de la calle.

\- Estoy bien, no me he hecho daño ... - Dijo Will algo conmocionado.

\- Vale, no va a pasar nada, mira, coge mi móvil del bolsillo y llama a tu padre ¿Vale? - Dijo esta vez más tranquila para no alterar más a Will. Coge el móvil y llama a Oliver.

\- ¿Si? ¿Algún problema Sra Jhonson? - Dijo Oliver con la voz algo tensa.

\- ¿Papa? Ha pasado algo en mi clase de Karate. Yo no se, Richard, me cogió, se iba, no se...

\- Tranquilo Will, Cálmate, ¿esta contigo Daisy? - Dijo con voz serena Oliver mientras recogía sus cosas a toda velocidad y salía acompañado de Dig por la puerta de camino al coche.

\- Sí, pero ella está sujetando a Richard. - Mientras Will hablaba con Oliver, Daisy vigilaba la furgoneta que al ver que Richard no había conseguido al niño se quedaría unos minutos sin saber que hacer y de repente se alejaron de la calle a toda velocidad. Daisy golpea a Richard con la culata de la pistola en la nuca y cuando se desmaya coge a Will y se alejan.

\- Sr Queen, todo esta controlado, William se encuentra sin ninguna lesión. - Dijo Daisy rodeando a Will con su brazo y alejandolo de Richard mientras que con su brazo derecho tenía la pistola apuntando a Richard.

\- Estoy allí en medio minuto. - Dijo Oliver colgando el teléfono mientras entraba en la calle y tenía acceso a lo lejos a su hijo abrazado a Daisy.

Mientras Oliver se acercaba a Will comenzaron a llegar a policias, quienes habían sido llamados por algunas madres que se encontraban dentro del gimnasio tranquilizando a sus hijos y asegurandose de que no hubieran sufrido ninguna lesión.

Oliver intento abrazar a su hijo pero este no soltaba a Daisy sintiéndose protegida por ella, por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo.

\- Mira Will, ha llegado papa - Dijo suavemente Daisy pero Will seguía abrazado a ella - Papa va a recoger tus cosas del gimnasio y vamos a ir a casa ¿Vale? - Continuo hablando Daisy mientras miraba a Oliver y le entregaba la pistola a una policía que intentaba tomarle declaración a Daisy pero que con una mirada de esta y otra de Oliver se alejó de ellos.

\- Vale - Susurro Will. Oliver se encarga de hablar con la policía para que tomen la declaración a Daisy más tarde en la mansión, mientras Dig recoge las cosas de Will y Daisy se lleva a este al coche.

\- Ya esta, ha sido un mal susto, pero no pasa nada por asustarse, yo también estaba asustada por ti, pero no te va a pasar nada porque yo cuido de ti. - Siguió Daisy consoló a Will un rato mientras estaban sentados los dos en el mismo asiento y seguía abrazando a Will y pasándole la mano por el brazo lentamente para tranquilizarlo.

\- No entiendo porque lo ha hecho Richard, no me caía bien.

\- Yo tampoco se porque lo ha hecho y ¿quieres saber un secreto? A mi tampoco me caía bien.

Mientras Will y Daisy continúan hablando en voz baja, Dig subió al asiento del conductor y Oliver se sentó atrás mirándolos sin saber muy bien como interactuar con ellos. Al llegar a la mansión Will ya estaba mucho más tranquilo y soltó a Daisy aunque seguía andando cerca de ella, le transmitía mucha confianza aunque no entendía porque.

Nada más abrir la puerta apareció Thea y se lanzo a abrazar a Will, este asustado retrocedió y agarro la mano de Daisy con fuerza, esta al ver la situación los separó y Oliver y Thea la miraban fijamente se agacho hablando con Will para tranquilizarlo. Will a sus casi 12 años había pasado por dos secuestros, la muerte de su madre y ahora un intento de secuestro de la persona que se suponía que tenía que protegerlo.

\- Thea no quería asustarte, esta muy emocionada por ver que estas en casa a salvo y quería darte un gran abrazo, ¿Qué tal si le damos un abrazo para que no este asustada y nos vamos a almorzar? - Will hizo lo que le dijo Daisy y al verse en casa con su familia volvió a comportarse como él era, aunque algo alerta como es comprensible.

Will se quedo comiendo con Thea y Dig, mientras Oliver y Daisy atendían al policía que había llegado a la mansión para tomar la declaración de lo sucedido, poco había que aclarar ya que tanto en el gimnasio como en la calle había cámaras de seguridad. Richard estaba detenido por intento de secuestro pero hasta el momento no había declarado nada.

Dig estaba intrigado, ya le había comentado que había algo raro en Daisy pero no había encontrado nada, esto se lo confirmaba, Felicity ya le había enviado el vídeo de lo ocurrido en la calle y Dig sabía que durante la clase básica que le había impartido a Daisy había cosas raras, no se entregaba por completo, incluso había pensado que era porque le daba miedo pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se estaba conteniendo para que él no se percatará de su entrenamiento, casi militar por lo que podría decir, no se inmuto al conseguir la pistola y se notaba que no iba a dudar en disparar si alguien se hubiera bajado de la furgoneta, incluso mientras parecía que todo estaba controlado notaba que Daisy seguía alerta vigilando todas las salidas de los sitios a los que entraba.

Oliver había notado que Daisy no reaccionaba de forma normal mientras daba su declaración, no sabía si era por la adrenalina o si era otra cosa pero estaba en calma completa, dando todos los detalles de forma concisa y respondiendo a las pocas preguntas que le hacían. Al ver la situación, Oliver le envía un mensaje a Felicity y le pide que devuelva a investigar a todos los trabajadores que están en la casa, sobre todo al guardaespaldas de Thea y a Daisy.

Cuando todo termino, Oliver le dio la tarde libre a todos los trabajadores y se quedo con Will para que pueda tranquilizarse y pasar una tarde tranquila rodeado de toda su familia, en la que estaban incluidos Dig y Felicity que vino más tarde, aunque las cosas entre Felicity y él no habían salido como querían seguían siendo amigos muy cercanos y Will la consideraba una tía igual que a Dig.

Al día siguiente:

Punto de vista de Oliver.

La noche fue larga, notaba a Will nervioso por lo que me quede despierto y cerca de su habitación por si surgía cualquier cosa. Puse al día a Quentin y me sugirió que mis empleados pasaran el polígrafo.

Y aquí estamos con todo montado y esperando a que lleguen todos los empleados para ver qué pasaba.

\- Buenos días a todos, como ya sabréis, ayer Richard intentó llevarse a William por lo que vamos a tomar medidas drásticas, para empezar hemos traído un polígrafo, no puedo forzaros a tomar la prueba pero si no tenéis nada que ocultar solo son una serie de preguntas muy simples. Si os negáis a tomar la prueba lamentablemente tendré que rescindir vuestro contrato.

Nadie tuvo ningún inconveniente para tener éxito la prueba y una vez que todas las personas fueran entrevistas me dijeron que tendría las respuestas al día siguiente. Les dije que podrían ir a casa y que no se preocuparan tanto el día de ayer como este se les iba a pagar igual. Se fueron todos menos Daisy.

\- Sr Queen, ¿Cómo se encuentra William esta mañana? - Me pregunto Daisy.

\- Se encuentra bien, tuvo una noche algo difícil pero poco a poco más tranquilo.

\- ¿Podría subir a saludarlo antes de irme? - Me pregunta, y la verdad es que se le nota preocupada por Will.

\- De acuerdo, esta en su habitación.

Punto de vista de Daisy

Después de pasar el polígrafo, le pedí a Oliver que me dejara hablar con Will y para mi sorpresa me dejo subir a verlo. Cuando subía las escaleras vi que Dig se acercaba a Oliver muy serio por lo que decidí quedarme a escuchar a escondidas al final de las escaleras.

\- Felicity ha terminado la investigación, ha encontrado datos inconsistentes en la información de Daisy y de la cocinera, ¿Vamos a esperar los resultados del polígrafo? - Dijo Diggle en voz baja.

\- Dile que me envíe todos los datos, y esperaremos a los resultados, mientras quiero que estés tu en la casa y las vigiles. - Dijo Oliver.

Después de escuchar eso supe que tienen que tener más cuidado del que pensaba para mantener mi tapadera. Si Oliver llega a un enfrentamiento tal vez sea mejor decirle algo de "verdad", que tengo entrenamiento para ser guardadaspaldas y que los años que faltan es porque estaba en una agencia privada y confidencial cuidando de las personas que nos contrataban por lo que los datos de los 26 a los 30 son falsos.

Termine de llegar a la habitación de Will y lo vi jugando un videojuego. Toque a la puerta mientras pasaba a la habitación.

\- Buenos días Will, ¿Qué haces?

\- Buenos días Daisy, estoy jugando una partida. - Me dijo Will mientras seguía mirando la pantalla.

\- ¿Puedo jugar yo? Aunque te aviso que hace mucho que no juego y soy algo mala.

Media hora más tarde seguimos metidos en la partida y efectivamente me estaba dando una paliza, así que empecé a bromear con él intentando distraerlo, no funcionaba pero por lo menos se estaba riendo aunque fuera por la de veces que mato a mi personaje de la forma más absurda, en serio ¿Por dónde apareció?

Punto de vista del narrador

Después de terminar de jugar con Will, Daisy se fue a casa y comenzó a investigar a Oliver, esta vez muy a fondo, tuve la sensación de que ocultaba algo. Reviso todo lo que tenía desde antes de empezar a trabajar con él, tenía la sensación de haberlo descartado como no peligroso porque se había tragado su cuartada. Mientras volvía a leer la información de Oliver más claro tenía que ocultaba algo. Sospechaba que los ataques a William no tenían nada que ver con que Oliver fuera el alcalde, cuando vio que Oliver fue acusado de ser Flecha Verde las cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido, si que fue dejado en libertad porque se vio al justiciero mientras el estaba vigilado pero un rápido análisis de la escena mostraba que el arquero que ataco en esa ocasión era más alto que el normal, cualquier policía con un mínimo acceso a un ordenador debería haberlo descubierto. **(Real, según la ficha de los personajes y de los actores... Oliver 1,80m y Dig 1,88m)**

Continuo con Felicity ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué estaba investigando a los empleados?

Descubrir la verdad sobre Felicity le llevó más tiempo del que esperaba, había tapado los datos pero no los elimino por completo, la verdad es que estaba incluso decepcionada para ser el hacker con un pasado oscuro no cubrió bien sus huellas o era descuidada o confiaba demasiado en sus habilidades.

_"Felicity Megan Smoak murió en 1989, hija de Donna Smoak y Noah Kuttler. Cuando Felicity tuvo siete años, su padre abandonó a ella y su madre. Vivió en Las Vegas con su madre hasta que fue a la universidad._

_A una edad temprana, Felicity se interesó en las computadoras. _ _Cuando tenía 19 años ocupó el segundo lugar en el concurso Nacional de Tecnología de la Información._

_Fue a la universidad en MIT (Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts)._

_Durante su último año, Felicity salió con su compañero Cooper Seldon. _ _Ambos eran miembros de un grupo de hacktivistas en el campus, junto con el compañero de habitación de Cooper, Myron Forest, y también formaban parte de una subcultura cibergótica. Desarrollaron un "super virus" que originalmente estaba destinado a acciones nobles - desfigurar digitalmente a delincuentes, exponer el fraude gubernamental, etc. Pero en un momento, Cooper utilizó el programa para piratear la infraestructura del campus para eliminar todos los préstamos estudiantiles. Felicity lo detuvo. Cooper fue arrestado por el FBI por su intento de piratería y fue a prisión._

_Felicity se graduó summa cum laude del MIT en 2009 con una maestría en Seguridad Cibernética y Ciencias de la Computación. Más tarde, se mudó a Starling City para trabajar en Queen Consolidated._

_En 2012, Felicity estaba ocupada trabajando en el departamento de TI cuando conoció a Oliver tras su rescate de la isla donde estuvo 5 años._

_Años más tarde fue "ascendida" a Secretaría de Oliver Queen. Y después paso por varias empresas de tecnología. "_

Ya tenía toda la información de Felicity y Daisy sospechaba que el ascenso de Felicity era más bien a investigadora de Oliver y Hacker privado pero tenía la sensación de tener más cosas que no estaba viendo. Siguió investigando a los demás trabajadores y ninguno levanto sospechas salvo dos, la cocinera y el guardaespaldas de Oliver.

_"John Thomas" Dig "Diggle (nacido en alrededor de 1977), es un ex soldado y actual guardaespaldas. John fue contratado para proteger a Oliver Queen tras el regreso de este en Starling City. Dejo el trabajo durante unos días por desacuerdos con las actividades de Oliver y luego regreso con él como si nada"_

En la información de la cocinera del Sr Queen no era tanto lo que ponía en su ficha lo que le llamo la atención sino lo que decía su cuenta bancaria (después de lo que paso con Miles Lydon siempre que investigaba a alguien miraba sus cuentas) todo bien hasta que le entro un ingreso de 100.000 dolares desde una empresa ficticia, comprada por otra empresa fantasma. Tardo un poco pero pronto llego a una empresa final comprada con una identidad falsa. Dejo un programa buscando información de esa persona en todas las bases de datos conocidas y ocultas mientras se preparaba para dormir y mañana volver al trabajo como si nada. Pero estaba segura que de no le quitaría el ojo a la cocinera. Una cosa estaba clara no querían a William muerto, de ser así la cocinera lo hubiera tenido muy fácil. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/juditca20/?hl=es


End file.
